Posse:Nation of Domination
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. ''-About the Nation-'' '' ~ Welcome to a new nation. The Nation of Domination. ~'' The Nation of Domination is a new and well organized army recruiting in the hills of Red Dead Redemption. We focus on increasing skill, teamwork, and having fun at the expense of others. N.o.D is ran under a democracy. Everybody has a voice in The Nation. Elections for new Government will be held every 5 months. We will never back down from a fight & we will never surrender. Some like to talk big with their mouth. But talk is cheap, so say it with your gun. Come be a part of a new nation, The Nation of Domination. *'The President & Government-' The President has the final say about everything in the Nation. They will assign Military Officers and their divions to certain objectives & insure the Nation is dominate in everything we do. The first priority the President should have is improving the skills of their army. They must communicate with their officers regularly to assure the Nation is running successfully. President's will serve a 5 month term & elections will be held to elect a new President. The President may run for re-election if they choose to, but can only serve 2 terms. The Vice President acts as President when the current President is not available & is also an advisor. The Attorney General is the President's justice advisor. This person will inform the President of any rules broken & conflict within The Nation, & will advise him/her of a solution. *'Elections-' An election will be held to choose a new President every 5 months. Only Military officers may run for election. If more than 2 officers choose to run for President, a debate will be held in which the soldiers will select the candidates. The 2 candidates will then have a debate & afterwards the entire Nation will vote. All votes will remain anonymous. If the President chooses to run for re-election, The soldiers will vote for 1 candidate instead of 2. The new President may change anything he/she likes except for the platform of Government & elections. He/she can also promote Soldiers to Military Officers if they like. Former Presidents will act as Lt. Generals unless reassigned to different position by the new President. New Presidents may NOT demote former Presidents. *'Military Officers-' They have one key mission, keep their division alive. Military Officers are the sub-leaders of the Nation. Officers will lead their own division of 7 soldiers into different objectives assigned by the President. They will train soldiers to be better, direct them into battles, & show their divisions how to dominate. Officers are not to push around soldiers, but to direct them towards victory. *'Bobcat Brigade-' 8 elite Red Dead Redemption players who truly dominate the playing field. This elite team is only on call to the President. Usually called upon when the President is out numbered or other reasons necessary. *'Soldiers-' Soldiers will have many different roles and missions. They will select or be assigned to a division to which a Military Officer will be assigned to lead. Soldiers will mostly work as a team to dominate large posses in free roam battles. Making an impact on the RDR world using nothing but skills. Other soliders activities are listed below. *'New ideas are always welcome but must be approved by the President. To join The Nation of Domination, contact the President via PSN.' ---- ~Bio on the President~ Age 25. He has traveled the RDR plains for 2 years and has seen and done everything that the game has to offer. On his main account, he's reached the 5th legend online, completed the single player for both regular RDR & Undead Nightmare to %100, & earned the platinum trophy "Legend of the West". He co-founded a posse in 2011 with 4 others to which he was titled CEO of the newly formed "Most Hated". During the successful one year run of M.H, he increased his skills greatly from frequent posse battles in free roam with the group. Learning communication with team mates during battles to accomplish victory & learning the technique of executing a head shot almost every time. After the demise of Most Hated, he and many others went their own way. Now, after a long year of riding alone, he's ready to teach his skills & experiences to a new group of RDR soldiers and lead them to dominance & victory. ''-Rules-'' #'Normal or expert shooting only (no casual)' #'Respect EVERYONE in the Nation' #'Do not fire unless fired upon, or without Officer's orders' #'Soldiers are NOT permitted to recruit other members to the Nation. They may however introduce them to their Officer as a potential recruit' ''-Government-'' *''President''- NoD_ROCK *''Vice President''-''' *Attorney General-''' ''-Military Officers-'' *'General- NoD_KOOPA' *'Lt. General-' Reserved *'Colonel-' *'Major-' *'Captain-' ----------------------------------------------------------- ''-Soldiers- '' *'NoD_' *'NoD_' *'NoD_' *'NoD_' *'NoD_' *'NoD_' *'NoD_' *'NoD_' ''-Bobcat Brigade-'' *'NoD-BB_' *'NoD-BB_' *'NoD-BB_' *'NoD-BB_' *'NoD-BB_' *'NoD-BB_' ''-External links-'' http://www.facebook.com/NationDomination Category:Posses }}